<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>То, о чем не говорят by Hasegava_Uki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790940">То, о чем не говорят</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki'>Hasegava_Uki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:22:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сегодня он мог бы справиться и один, но...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>То, о чем не говорят</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Цуна стоял у окна, опершись ладонями о подоконник, и смотрел на догоравшую во дворе машину. Покушение на него провалилось. Третье за последние полгода — положение главы Альянса не гарантировало ни безопасности, ни покоя. И даже обошлось почти без жертв. Почти.</p>
<p>Изнутри поднималась привычная злость, и вместе с ней разгоралось пламя — покалывало на кончиках пальцев, застилало оранжевой пеленой глаза. Требовало найти виновных и спалить дотла. Когда оно проявило себя первый раз — перестало быть только инструментом, попыталось взять над ним верх, будто живое существо, — Цуна по-настоящему испугался.</p>
<p>С тех пор Цуна научился жестче контролировать свое пламя, не допускать влияния на его собственные решения, но время от времени оно снова давало о себе знать, напоминало, что ничего еще не закончилось.</p>
<p>Цуна отвернулся от окна и принялся мерить шагами кабинет: шесть шагов от дивана с развалившимся на нем Ямамото до стены, десять — от двери до стола с компьютером и Гокудерой. Дышал глубоко и размеренно, считал про себя. Пламя не уходило, затаилось под самой кожей, выжидая. </p>
<p>— Гадство. — Цуна пнул кресло. Хоть какой-то выход агрессии. </p>
<p>Руки Ямамото обхватили поперек груди, сам он как будто оказался сразу везде вокруг. Пламя настороженно притихло, прислушиваясь.</p>
<p>— Тише, — Ямамото всегда умел найти нужные слова и жесты, тоже своего рода интуиция. </p>
<p>— Сейчас ты все равно не сможешь ничего сделать. Постарайся успокоиться и отдохнуть, — Гокудера выбрался из-за стола, встал рядом. </p>
<p>Ямамото и Гокудера, дождь и ураган. Еще один барьер на пути своенравного пламени неба. Почему именно они, Цуна поначалу не задумывался. Просто в какой-то момент почувствовал: так надо. </p>
<p>Встречи становились все более частыми, необходимыми. После них затихало пламя, голова освобождалась от ненужных мыслей. А потом появилось еще что-то. Цуна пока не нашел для этого названия, но замечал, что его тянет к ним обоим. А когда понял, что они не оттолкнут, больше не сомневался. С Ямамото и Гокудерой хотелось быть рядом — не только из-за дружбы, и уж точно не из-за пламени, просто так. Наверное, сегодня он бы и сам справился, но остаться одному, без них, теперь казалось невозможным.</p>
<p>Уехали они на машине Ямамото. Серая Тойота. Даже в Италии Ямамото продолжал держаться за привычное японское, как раньше — за свой бейсбол. Как когда-то давно Цуна цеплялся за жизнь обычного школьника. Ямамото вел ровно и уверенно, совсем не похоже на стремительную езду Гокудеры и осторожную — самого Цуны, беспокойство отпускало медленно и неохотно. </p>
<p>Особняк Вонголы едва скрылся за поворотом, когда Цуна сделал то, чего хотел уже давно — придвинулся ближе к сидевшему рядом Гокудере, навалился, вжимая в сидение, и прижался к его губам. Ямамото только одобрительно присвистнул. Цуна целовал глубоко и настойчиво, до сих пор не успокоившееся пламя ударяло в голову хуже вина. </p>
<p>Гокудера отвечал — только здесь, за темными стеклами, он, наконец, отпустил себя. В особняке Гокудера не целовал его никогда — слишком тщательно оберегал репутацию своего босса. Из-за этого пробить его броню, добраться до него настоящего хотелось еще сильнее. Иногда Цуне это даже удавалось. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Неприметный старый дом находился в глубине переплетения улочек северной части Палермо, тихой и относительно безлюдной. Их общее убежище, проходившее в обход ведомостей Вонголы, записанное на имя некого синьора Пьетро или Джованни, — Цуна не запомнил точно, — подставное, конечно. Уж что-что, а заметать следы Гокудера умел.</p>
<p>В доме было прохладно — приятный контраст с жарким сицилийским воздухом. Два этажа и уютный внутренний дворик. И спальня с огромной кроватью. Цуна упал поверх покрывала и вытянулся во весь рост, чувствуя, как постепенно уходит усталость и тревога. Пламя все еще скреблось изнутри, как будто маленькими острыми коготками, но дышалось легче.</p>
<p>— Как ты хочешь? — Руки Ямамото скользнули по груди, расстегивая пуговицы рубашки, руки Гокудеры завозились с пряжкой ремня. Синхронно и слаженно, как если бы действовал один человек, а не два. </p>
<p>Хотелось как угодно, не важно — лишь бы с ними, как можно ближе. Цуна приподнялся, опираясь на локти, задумался ненадолго. </p>
<p>— Я хочу вас обоих, сразу. — Так они еще не пробовали, но почему бы нет. </p>
<p>Ямамото кивнул в ответ, он любил эксперименты, Гокудера нахмурился — скорее всего, опять надумал себе очередной повод для лишнего беспокойства, — но возражать не стал. </p>
<p>Растягивали они его тоже вместе, в две руки, скользкие от смазки пальцы входили глубоко, оглаживали стенки, сгибались внутри. Цуна метался между ними, подавался навстречу, терялся в их прикосновениях, не различая уже, где — чьи. А когда удовольствие стало совсем невыносимым, подкатило слишком близко, сжал член, чтобы не кончить уже сейчас.</p>
<p>Гокудера потянулся за смазкой, но Цуна его опередил — ждать было невозможно, сейчас не нужна нежность, нужно как можно быстрее. Цуна выдавил смазку — много, почти все, что осталось, — на ладонь и провел по члену Гокудеры. Должно хватить. Несколько секунд, чтобы перекинуть ногу через бедра Гокудеры, усаживаясь верхом, немного дольше — чтобы опуститься  на твердый член, придерживая у основания, направляя в себя. Легкая тянущая боль от слишком быстрого проникновения, и сразу же — приятное чувство наполненности. Гокудера охнул, руки взметнулись вверх, пытаясь придержать за бедра, замедлить, но Цуна не позволил — перехватил его запястья, мягко заводя за голову и прижимая к кровати, наклонился низко, почти касаясь лица Гокудеры. Он не маленький и уж точно не стеклянный, с ним не обязательно быть таким нежным. Краем глаза он видел Ямамото: тот улегся на бок, подпирая голову рукой, и лениво надрачивал член, наблюдая за их возней. Его такое заводило.</p>
<p>— У тебя глаза карие. А всю дорогу были оранжевые, — прошептал Гокудера тихо, удивленно. Цуна улыбнулся, вглядываясь в движения его пересохших губ, а потом дотронулся до них кончиком языка, лизнул, едва ощутимо прихватил зубами нижнюю. Тут же отодвинулся, напоследок ласково поцеловав в нос. </p>
<p>Цуна двигался быстро, почти соскальзывая на подъеме и опускаясь до упора. Руки Гокудеры все-таки сомкнулись на бедрах, но на этот раз Цуна не отстранился — хватка пальцев жесткая, ритм, который они задают, резкий и порывистый. Не забота и беспокойство, а настоящее желание Гокудеры. Так можно — и нужно, Цуна был не против. </p>
<p>Ямамото, наконец, надоело оставаться в стороне, и он перебрался к нему за спину, руки с нажимом огладили ребра, сжали соски. У Ямамото в отношениях все просто, гораздо проще, чем у Гокудеры, — он брал то, что хотел, и не пытался подавлять свои желания. Он и тогда, в их почти случайный первый раз, среди обломков дома, спаленного взбесившимся пламенем неба, не сомневался. Цуна вытянулся вдоль его тела, откинул голову на плечо. И Гокудера замер, рассматривая их, сглатывая и облизывая губы.</p>
<p>— Готов? — Цуна кивнул, не оборачиваясь, глядя в глаза Гокудеры. Ямамото и так поймет.</p>
<p>Между лопатками тяжело, но мягко опустилась горячая, слегка влажная ладонь, нагнула, укладывая на Гокудеру. Эта сила подчиняла, ей Цуна мог полностью передать контроль.</p>
<p>Пальцы Ямамото пробежали по копчику, скользнули ниже, между ягодиц, потерли там, где растянутые мышцы плотно охватывали член. Медленно, но настойчиво протолкнулись внутрь. У Ямамото толще, чем у Гокудеры, Цуна судорожно сглотнул при мысли о том, как он будет ощущаться внутри. Ему хотелось этого и было немного страшно, совсем чуть-чуть. Судя по стону Гокудеры, о своих сомнениях он уже не вспоминал — завозился, придавленный весом двух тел, и подхватил Цуну под ягодицы, раскрывая его для Ямамото. Цуна давно разучился смущаться — точно не здесь, не с ними, — но в этом движении, в их позе было что-то неприлично-откровенное, от чего к щекам приливала кровь, а по спине пробегали мурашки. Место пальцев занял член, и связные мысли окончательно вымело из головы. </p>
<p>Внутри жгло и тянуло так, что хотелось завыть в голос, — но тогда продолжения можно было не ждать, Гокудера и без того нервничал. Цуна медленно дышал ртом и изо всех сил пытался расслабиться, впустить глубже.</p>
<p>— Очень больно? — Гокудера прижал его к себе одной рукой, поглаживал плечи, успокаивая.</p>
<p>Но Цуна мотнул головой, выдохнул:</p>
<p>— Нормально, сейчас пройдет.</p>
<p>Чувствовать их так — вместе, как никогда близко — было непривычно, странно. Первая острая боль немного притупилась, затихла, и Цуна шевельнулся, попытался сжать ягодицы — сигнал к действию. </p>
<p>Ямамото начал двигаться раньше — плавные, неглубокие толчки, внутри они ощущались тяжело и болезненно. Цуна всхлипнул куда-то в плечо Гокудеры и рывком, через силу поднял голову, прижался губами к его рту. Еще ближе, теснее, не разорвать и не отодвинуться. На языке оседал привкус табака — привычный и знакомый, он отвлекал от неприятной рези внизу, и незаметно для себя Цуна начал покачиваться в такт движениям, увеличивая амплитуду, убыстряясь. Боль не исчезла до конца, простреливала при толчках Ямамото, смешивалась с вязким, тягучим наслаждением, как экзотическая приправа, делая его резким и острым. Крышесносным.</p>
<p>Они уже не целовались с Гокудерой — не хватало дыхания, ощущений было слишком много. Гокудера подавался бедрами вверх, толкался в унисон с Ямамото. От этого было больнее, но вместе с тем лучше, ярче. Цуна чувствовал их обоих — всем телом, жил в их ритме, не хотел останавливаться.</p>
<p>Гокудера кончил первым, выгнулся, стискивая руками ягодицы Ямамото, прижимая еще ближе к Цуне, входя до упора. Сперма окатила изнутри, стало свободно и пусто. Ямамото притянул Цуну ближе, усадил к себе на колени, продолжая трахать. Слишком мало. Цуна ерзал и безуспешно пытался сжаться. Без Гокудеры чего-то не хватало. </p>
<p>Ямамото вставил сразу три пальца рядом с членом, и Цуна дернулся от неожиданности, ударяясь затылком о его ключицу. Гокудера придвинулся ближе, обхватил губами член, вобрал сразу глубоко, до горла, и Цуна закричал, чувствуя себя по-настоящему живым и целым. Сначала без слов, потом, когда стало невозможно терпеть толчки в заднице, скольжение губ и языка вокруг члена, уже соскальзывая за край, в темноту — «люблю, обоих, сильно, навсегда». Глупо и банально, но как же хорошо.</p>
<p>Цуна лежал между Ямамото и Гокудерой, зажмурившись и пытаясь отдышаться. Тело было расслабленным и безвольным, в заднице пульсировало, в горле першило. А в голове, наконец, стало пусто и спокойно. Пламя на время ушло, спряталось.</p>
<p>— Ты это серьезно? — пальцы Ямамото несильно потыкали в плечо, привлекая внимание. Цуна неохотно открыл глаза и встретился с внимательным взглядом Гокудеры.</p>
<p>— Что именно? — вопрос прозвучал глухо и хрипло, похоже, он все-таки умудрился сорвать голос. </p>
<p>— Ну, что любишь.</p>
<p>— Конечно. А как иначе?</p>
<p>— А почему никогда не говорил!</p>
<p>— Думал, вы и так знаете. — Цуна пожал плечами, заслужив несильный тычок кулаком в ребра от Ямамото.</p>
<p>Они знали, в этом он не сомневался, поняли гораздо раньше него. А он, кажется, наконец-то нашел название для своего чувства. Любовь.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>